


Lupcretia - Your Starry Eyes (Fanart!)

by nosignofwings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosignofwings/pseuds/nosignofwings
Summary: Lucretia, I promise you, I swear, on my life and my second life—this is gonna work.We’re nearly done, okay?"♡ Femslash Exchange gift for FaintlyMacabre ♡was really wonderful to get the chance to draw my fav ladies for the first time in a long while!thank you for the super excellent prompts!! :)
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia/Lup
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	Lupcretia - Your Starry Eyes (Fanart!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaintlyMacabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/gifts).

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162308651@N05/49042358453/in/photostream/)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. title from: Your Starry Eyes (Will Never Make Us Even) by Parabelle ♡ ♡ ♡ very much recommend  
  
2\. i'm sorry it's so hard to see the whole thing in this format! kept saying, 'oh no the canvas is too wide!' the whole time; should be able to right click and view in a new tab to see better!


End file.
